


An Unexpected Plus One

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Other, Therapy Dog, laf's usual hijinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: Neither of them knew what to expect when Lafayette called them over in the middle of the night, but John had a feeling that it wouldn’t be worth waking up. The last time Lafayette had pulled something like this, it had ended its absolute disaster, and Lafayette had nearly set the kitchen on fire.





	

Neither of them knew what to expect when Lafayette called them over in the middle of the night, but John had a feeling that it wouldn’t be worth waking up. The last time Lafayette had pulled something like this, it had ended its absolute disaster, and Lafayette had nearly set the kitchen on fire. 

_“John, my darling! I am watching the cooking television, and you Americans will deep fry literally anything!” Lafayette gasped._

_John, half asleep and doing his best to remain friendly, just sighed. “Lafayette, it’s three in the morning.”_

_“I know, but I need to know how this works! You need to come over right away and show me how to deep fry something that is cold!”_

_John groaned and rubbed his eyes. “You’re joking.”_

_“I have ice cream in the freezer, and I will see you in fifteen minutes!” And then he hung up._

_Great._

_There was no denying Laf when he was in this kind of mood._

_Next thing he knew, the kitchen was nearly in flames and he was covered in corn flakes, melted vanilla ice cream, and had oil burns on the back of his hands._

It went without saying that John was not looking forward to a recreation of that chain of events, but something about his best friend made it difficult to say no. 

And that is exactly why, at two in the morning, John was on his way to Lafayette’s apartment. He was still in his pajamas, though, not caring enough to put on actual clothing. Just about fifteen minutes later, he was knocking at the door and waiting for Laf to let him in. 

He could swear he heard a yipping noise coming from inside. 

John jumped a little when the door swung open, and lo and behold…

“Bijou!” He grinned and pulled John inside with one arm, hugging him awkwardly. John didn’t quite register until he felt something wet on his chin—

“Holy shit, when did you get a dog!?” He gasped, scooping the little curly-furred puppy out of his arms. The little baby wriggled in his hold and started chewing on his chin. John laughed, wanted to pull it away to stop the tickling sensation, but he found himself unable, not wanting to deny the little puppy anything it may have wanted. 

“After class yesterday, isn’t she precious! I have been having trouble settling into America, I believe the woman said it was a combination of anxiety and depression, I cannot remember if she gave it a better name though. But anyway, this is Adrienne! She is my new companion puppy!” He said, excited and bouncing on his heels. 

Sure, John had noticed a lot of the symptoms in his best friend, but he never made mention of it (it would have been rude to). “Oh, my god, Laf, she’s a little angel…” He cooed softly and kissed the top of the puppy’s head. “I love her already. What’s her name?”

“My little Adrienne de Lafayette! I named her after my best friend back in France.” He grinned and leaned against John, then pulled back to usher him further in, close the door behind him. “Sit, let her run. She likes it here.” Laf instructed as he plopped gracelessly down onto the hardwood flooring of their main room. 

John followed suit, smiling a little and putting Adrienne down, letting her choose where to go. Rather than leave, though, there she was, trying to climb up John’s chest so she could keep chewing on his chin. 

He laughed and submitted himself to the onslaught of nibbles, laying back on the floor so she could do as she wished. 

“How old is she?” 

“A little over two months!” Laf smiled, laying on the floor beside them and snapping a few photos on his phone. “She really seemed to love you, bijou.” He laughed a little bit and reached over to pet the little wiggly creature. She turned around to start licking his hand, then back to lick John’s face. “She will not get too much bigger than this, I was sure to get a small poodle so she could move anywhere with me.” 

“She’s wonderful, Lafayette, such a sweet little thing!” He laughed, lifting her carefully so he could sit upright. She continued to wiggle in his hold, not relenting until he set her on the ground and she went to give the affections to Lafayette instead. 

Seeing them together like that, Lafayette laughing loudly and trying to fend off all the puppy kisses, John was sure he had never seen Lafayette truly this happy, or this relaxed. 

“Thank you for inviting me over to see her, Laf. I’ll have to bring Alex to meet her soon.” John chuckled. 

“Of course, John, darling. You had to be the first to see her. She is your god-puppy, after all.” 

John’s head fell back and he laughed, the thought was so outrageous, but he wouldn’t complain. She was an angel, after all. 

“That means the world to me, Laf. Thank you…” John may well have been glowing. His little family got a bit bigger that day, and he had never been happier. 

He wouldn’t trade this family for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr sent me the prompt of "doggos" 
> 
> so this is what happened. 
> 
> laf has a baby now, a miniature poodle named adrienne. i love her. 
> 
> send me prompts on tumblr (@paperthinrevolutionary) of what you may want to see in king's! 
> 
> until next time,   
> -krys


End file.
